Emma Brooker
Emma Brooker' is an apprentice hairdresser at Audrey's. Biography 1999-2018: Early life Born in around 1999, Emma was a year older than Bethany Platt - and as such was in the year above her at Weatherfield High. At some point prior to 2018, Emma began sharing a flat with her school friend but was left feeling undervalued as her friend would often throw parties and steal her food without asking. 2018-present: Apprenticeship and relationships In April 2018, Emma applied for an apprentice position at Audrey's when Maria Connor struggled to handle her work-load with owner Audrey Roberts being in hospital and David Platt taking some time off work due to personal reasons. Her application was successful and she began work that month, much to the displeasure of David - who was going to be training her after he returned to work the same month - as he found her annoying. When Emma arrived late, having missed her tram as she was too busy preparing for her first day, she began irritating David by accidentally dropping products on the floor, her lack of initiative to put the kettle on and her constant apologies for her mistakes, among other things. David cited that she was a "walking disaster zone" and told Maria that there was no way she would be staying. However, Maria was insistent that she needed extra help with the amount of time David and his gran were taking off and said that Emma was friendly and keen to work. Despite his initial dislike for Emma, he realised that she was the perfect opportunity to help him feel masculine again - after he was viciously raped by his supposed friend Josh Tucker in March that year. David seduced Emma and, hoping to impress the boss in order to keep the job, she agreed to have sex with him and the pair began a relationship - with Emma leaving her shared flat and moving into 8 Coronation Street. David's ex-girlfriend Shona Ramsey, who like everyone had no idea about David's rape, believed that he was suffering from late PTSD following his wife Kylie's murder a few years back (at the hands of her son, Clayton). Shona told David to stop using Emma, as she was young and naive and shouldn't be brought into his dramas - but he refused until the tragic suicide of Aidan Connor in May. Realising the extent of his own mental health issues brought on by the rape, and that he needed help before he went the same way Aidan did - David broke off his relationship with Emma, confessed his love for Shona and admitted that he'd been raped by Josh. Emma got over being dumped quickly, moving into 19a Rosamund Street with Billy Mayhew and Summer Spellman - as per Shona's advice, and began showing an interest in local builder Seb Franklin who, unlike David, was a similar age to her. Emma and Seb began to flirt, despite the fact that he was still in a relationship with Faye Windass - who became jealous of his and Emma's attraction. In August 2018, Faye's step-mother Sally Metcalfe clocked Seb's dissatisfaction when Faye revealed that she was returning to the area full time, having been living with her mother Anna for the past few month, and implored Seb to end things with her if she wasn't who he wanted to be with. Eventually Emma moved in to 2a Coronation Street with Maria and her son Liam Connor after deciding to leave Billy's flat after it got too cramped with the addition of Sean Tully, who Billy allowed to sleep on the couch after discovering that he was homeless. Background information *Actress Alexandra Mardell joined the cast of Coronation Street in March 2018, and Emma's scenes were first aired in April 2018. Appendices List of addresses Employment history First and last lines "Sorry, not too late am I? So busy reading, completely missed my tram stop. Hi, I'm Emma - are you one of the regulars?" (First line, to Maria Connor and David Platt) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Current Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters in television